magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Play Issue 7
This magazine was cover-dated May 1996 and priced at £2.95. Playstation Wired (News) LucasArts Back PlayStation - 1¾ pages (6-7) :Featuring Star Wars: Dark Forces and Star Wars: Rebel Assault II Page 8:- *Command & Conquer is coming! *Mindscape go Supersonic: Supersonic Racers *NASCAR comes to PlayStation!: NASCAR Racing *Bandicoot Crashes Out for Sony: Crash Bandicoot Page 9:- *The Charts *Codemasters plans Ultimate Skidmarks *Space Hulk Hurtles On! *GT predicts a classic (six of them): Williams Arcade Classics Page 10:- *Konami lines up a killer: Project Overkill *Euro heading for PlayStation?: EuroManager '96 *Sony Mixes up Ridge Racer: JVC Dance release remixed Ridge Racer soundtracks. *Tournament Time: Trevor Sinclair beaten by 7 year old at Actua Soccer *EA proffers 24 hours of joy: Mclaren at Le Mans Page 12:- *Activision spies a winner: Spycraft: The Great Game *Be a lad!: Arc the Lad *Ocean get Cheesy! Features Inside Play - 2 pages (4-5) Sex, fish & videogames - 3 pages (42-44) :They've brought us Sushi, the gameshow, Endurance and thousands of strange gadgets. These Japanese certainly are a bit weird, don't you think? And you should see some of their videogames. Nick Roberts explores the software shelves of the rising sun. Featuring Grand National, My Best Friends, Sea Bass Fishing, Cross World Graduation. Strat's The Way I Like It - 4 pages (70-73) :So you're pitchforked the Devil in Tekken 2, driven the black Lamborghini off the road in Ridge Racer, stepped on the Spider Mastermind in Doom and stitched up Brazil 23-0 in Actua Soccer... now what do you do? Andy McDermott has a radical suggestion - try playing a... strategy game? Featuring X-COM: Enemy Unknown, Dungeon Keeper, Syndicate Wars, Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat, Panzer General, Command & Conquer, SimCity 2000, X-COM: Terror from the Deep and Transport Tycoon Electronic Rhetoric: The World of MicroProse... - 3 pages (74-76) :As we move into the 'second phase' of PlayStation games, many of the big-game publishers of yesteryear are re-emerging with exciting line ups of games to satisfy an ever-growing demand for quality gaming. Not least MicroProse. Flying jacket adorned, Asam Ahmad went to investigate... Featuring Gunship, Transport Tycoon and Top Gun: Fire at Will! Arena (Letters) - 2 pages (92-93) Buyer's Guide - 2 pages (94-95) In Fast Eddie's with... Archer MacLean - 2 pages (96-97) :Dropzone-author Archer MacLean is one of the few true stars in the gaming industry, his last game being top five hit Jimmy White's Whirlwind Snooker. Archer's signed up to Virgin on PlayStation and to celebrate we took him out for a chat at Bournemouth's Fast Eddie's - the only all-day caff in the world to offer 147 Clearance on the menu. How apt. Played Out... - 1 page (98) Wired Up/Workstation (Previews) Wired Up *Give it some stick: NHL PowerPlay - 2 pages (20-21) *Konami discovers the missing links: Konami Open Golf - 2 pages (22-23) *Fade to Black - 2 pages (24-25) *The Tables have Turned: Tilt - 2 pages (26-27) Mayhem (Bedlam) - 4 pages (16-19) :Someone, somewhere obviously noticed the lack of isometric 3-D shooters heading for the PlayStation. Syndicate Wars and Gender Wars are on the way, and now there's a third out to capture your cash. Ian Lynch discover's Mirage's plans to unleash Mayhem. International Track & Field - 2 pages (38-39) :Looking at the classic game compilations currently being touted around magazines we're rapidly coming to the conclusion that old games are enjoyable only as memories. But, what about re-makes of classic games using next generation technology? That might work. Ian Lynch takes a look at how this mix is shaping up. Burning Road - 3 pages (54-56) :The PlayStation will soon have its own off road racer in the form of Burning Road from Funsoft. Steve Hardy gets road senseless and puts this baby through its paces for a test drive. Time Commando - 3 pages (66-68) :Adeline have been in a coma since Little Big Adventure on the PC, but now they're fighting back with Time Commando, a stunning adventure/beat-'em-up guaranteed to make you drool. Damian Butt does a Jean Claude van Damme and tackles a tricky time tribulation. Reviews Tips Wall of Game: Criticom - 3 pages (49-51) Station Master - 3 pages (80-82) *ESPN Extreme Games, Firestorm: Thunderhawk 2, FIFA Soccer '96, Gex - 2 pages (80-81) *DefCon 5 - 1 page (82) Q&A - 1 page (83) Alien Trilogy - Playing Guide - Paul Morgan - 2 pages (84-85) Total NBA '96 - Playing Guide - 4 pages (86-89) Adverts Ultimate Player - 1 page (45) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Ian Lynch Reviews Editor :Asam Ahmad Staff Writer :Steve Hardy Designer :Ian Feeney Contributor :Paul Morgan, Andy McDermott, Mat Yeo Art Director :Mark Kendrick Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews